T-8XX
Currently roleplayed T-8XX machines *T-800 *T-804 *T-810 *T-831 *T-850 *T-882 *T-888 T-8XX Characteristics Most T-8XX series machines have many characteristics in common. All T-8XX series are roughly based on the human skeleton. T-8XX machines are all constructed from Hyperalloy, and they all contain an advanced Neural Net Processor. Most 8th generation machines have armour which shines. The 882 and the 804 are two exceptions to this. A defining characteristic of the 8XX generation of machines is their variety. SkyNET obviously found a successful base design for variation in the T-800, as there are a great many terminators built on the same fundemental design principles. The T-8XX progression SkyNET’s progression in the 8XX series of machines can be viewed in three distinct stages. The original T-800 was designed to be an all-purpose unit for both combat and infiltration. It was much stronger than a T-600, and much more durable. The T-800 was almost entirely constructed out of Hyperalloy, which SkyNET constructed by using gravity presses to find the ideal molecular structure of a titanium based alloy. The result was lighter than titanium and more durable than orb spider web. The T-800 was powered by an iridium fuel cell, which had the potential to sustain it on stand-by mode for an almost indefinite period of time. The T-800 was controlled by a neural net processor, housed in the skull. The NNP played a similar role to the cerebral cortex of a human, if a T-800 was conscious, the NNP was what allowed this. Other systems used to control the machine (Targeting systems, motor control systems etc) were also housed in the head of the T-800. Due to the importance of this area, the head was given a very thick layer of armour. The torso of the T-800 was given similarly thick armour, this is mistakenly named ‘the chestplate’, in fact the armour wraps from the chest all the way around, but is thinner at the back. The torso armour does not actually cover the whole chest; this was not originally much of a problem because the whole T-800 is practically immune to most pre-plasma weaponry. The areas around the joints were almost free of armour, but the actual components were still made from hyperalloy, meaning they were difficult to break even without the thick armour in other locations. The T-800 was not only durable because of its armour, the 800 had a staggering amount of redundant systems. All important systems had backups, and the most essentially could even have tertiary backup systems. Hydraulic pumps, power supplies, targeting systems, everything was backed up by flexible systems which could be brought online and used effectively usually within a minute of the primary system being knocked out. The second stage of 8XX development began when SkyNET started to experiment with different specialised models. The T-810, 804 and 831 are examples of this experimentation. Each of these units makes sacrifices to become more combat effective in specific areas. The 810 for example has been stripped of almost all armour to be more useful for infiltration, the 804 has had its close combat files almost entirely purged to make room for recon and sniper combat files. The T-831 is probably the least compromising, it does sacrifice speed and mobility but the sheer durability and firepower of the machine make up for this tenfold. The 831 was constructed on the same principles as the 600, but with T-800 technology. Its hyperalloy armour has few gaps, and is incredibly thick in most areas. SkyNET used combat data from these specialised units and others to construct the T-850, which marks the end of the second stage of 8XX development. The T-850 was not just a plasma resistant version of the T-800, it was faster, smarter, stronger, and better in every single way. The T-850 incorporates the advantages SkyNET noted from its 8XX variants and placed them together into one jack-of-all-trades unit, with few of the disadvantages. The T-850 was able to learn at an accelerated pace thanks to its improved NNP. Its chassis was constructed out of Hyperalloy which included coltan, a metal with a very high resistance to heat. This made the T-850 much more resistant to plasma fire. The 850 also contained two power cells, both of them hydrogen. This meant that it could operate for longer, and if one power cell was damaged, it could switch to the backup. The T-850 was an exceptional machine, and could fill almost any role on the battlefield, however, it was plagued by issues in the 8XX’s early development. The weaker rear armour was being exploited by the resistance, and the 850 was unable to ‘think on the fly’ to the same extent as human commanders. The 850 was also restricted in terms of infiltration by its body type and size. The T-800 had been designed as a killing stroke, and the fundamental designs of the original were now being shown up by the system’s age. The resistance had learned how to deal with T-8XXs, they had become familiar. This triggered the third stage of development in the T-8XX series. SkyNET redesigned the 8XX chassis type from the bottom up. Armour plating was designed to cover joints without constricting movement, even more redundant systems were put in place, and a completely new NNP was created. Not merely an upgrade of the previous NNP like the 850 had used, this processor was focused around learning and it made the third generation of 8XX units scarily intelligent. One of the first designs was the T-882, it was the third generation equivalent of a T-850, but SkyNET had no need for another jack-of-all-trades. Because of this, SkyNET put the T-882 into a leadership role. For the first time SkyNET had created a Terminator solely for the purpose of leading others. The T-882 alone was a force to be reckoned with, and was far superior to any other T-8XX series in one on one combat. Even heavy duty machines like the T-831 would be outsmarted and systematically destroyed by the T-882, partly because of its advanced armour, which appeared black. If the T-850 was refinement of the 8XX combat chassis, the 882 was perfection. Above all, the 882 was flexible, it learned on the spot and was able to adjust its own programming. If T-850 saw that one human was leading others, it might make an effort to kill that human. If a T-882 was faced with the same issue, it would kill the leading human, figure out how to identify future leaders, and order its forces to always target them first. Each T-882 was Rommel, Leonidas, Hannibal and Kasparov. SkyNET was obviously concerned with such an intelligent unit on the battlefield, it only produced a limited number. Because of the rarity of the T-882 and each one’s uniqueness, SkyNET programmed these units to be able to retreat, or even sacrifice a major objective to ensure its own safety. The T-882 however was not suited for infiltration. While it was incredibly intelligent, its intelligence was focused around tactics, not social interaction, and its armour, whilst sleeker than the 850’s, was still rather bulky. The T-888 was developed as the sister unit to the 882, much more capable in terms of infiltration. The 888’s armour was stripped down, certain redundant systems were removed, and sheer power was replaced by flexibility. The 888 was made with a large number of differently sized components. This meant an 888 could be made to not only look human, but have the same body size and even build. This meant that the 888 was not as powerful in direct combat as the 882, but was by far the most advanced infiltration unit in the T-8XX range. Almost all the space used for tactical programming on the 882 was used for infiltration programming on the 888. The 888 was as effective at learning to imitate humans as the 882 was at directing forces on the battlefield. The 882 and 888 used more advanced optical sensors than previous units, and were so able to see without their eyes glowing red. Other third generation T-8XX units have been reported, but appear to be rare. It is possible these units were prototypes, testing possible systems for even more advanced terminators. Category:Terminators Category:SkyNET